Tender Loving Vegetables
by LMXB
Summary: A short story based on the sisters following the end of the season, where Alex's protective nature steps up a gear after nearly loosing Kara to Red Daughter.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supergirl or the characters. This is written purely for fun.

**A/N:** This is based on a prompt from Klara on AO3 for a sisters' story where Alex fusses over Kara after she almost died because of Red Daughter. So this is set just after the end of the last season.

* * *

As Kara entered her apartment she became aware of an unusual, for her apartment, smell. Looking straight to her kitchen she saw fresh fruit sitting on the side. Confused she put her bag down and went to her fridge to get some water. But as she opened it she questioned if she had jumped Earths as the fridge was full of vegetables.

As she stood staring at the foreign objects Alex entered the apartment.

"Alex?" Kara questioned, wondering, if she was on a different Earth, whether the woman she knew as her sister would recognise her.

"Yeah. Why do you look so confused?" Alex asked.

"Because there is weird stuff in my fridge. Weird stuff I didn't put there."

"If you mean the vegetables, I got them." Alex explained.

"See that doesn't make much sense either." Kara replied frowning. She then looked at Alex and said. "Maybe I should call J'onn."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Maybe you overcoming the memory wipe is having some side effects."

"You think I bought vegetables because my memory is screwed?" Alex asked.

"Well right now that is the only thing that makes sense." Kara argued.

"I bought them for you to eat."

"I don't like vegetables." Kara reminded her.

"Which is probably my fault." Alex conceded. "But I should have made you eat them anyway."

"I don't need them." Kara said gently worrying about how mixed up Alex's mind was.

"But that's just it, you do. I assumed you didn't because of the sun, but despite that you still nearly died. Actually I'm pretty sure you did die."

"Alex, I'm okay." Kara said stepping towards her.

"But you nearly weren't. I remembered who you were and then I nearly lost you again." Alex said, her voice cracking.

"Hey, I'm okay." Kara said hugging her.

"I thought you were dead." Alex said her voice cracking as she clung to her little sister.

"I'm not. I'm fine." Kara assured her

"Because you did something amazing when you were lying there. You drew energy from the plants." Alex explained.

"Yeah." Kara said lost.

"So imagine how much extra strength you could get if you ate plants."

"Two problems with your plan. Kal eats vegetables and I beat him in a fight."

"Because you train every day." Alex countered. "With vegetables you could be even stronger."

"Okay, well more importantly, I don't like vegetables. Especially green ones. Maybe it is a PTSD thing related to Kryptonite."

"Vegetables won't hurt you. But they could make you stronger." Alex said. "I can't risk losing you."

"Say I agreed to eating them, there is still a much more fundamental issue. Neither of us can cook." Kara pointed out.

"That is true." Alex conceded. "But we know people who do."

"You're right." Kara said sending a text to Lena. "Lena goes in for all this green stuff she must know what to do with it." When there wasn't an immediate response she said. "Mind you she is also a very busy CEO so is probably too busy to help so we'll have to postpone."

"Not so fast. We could ask Briany, he is basically a walking wiki." Alex said. "Actually scrap that I would probably end up killing him five minutes into the lesson."

"So no vegetables tonight." Kara said tying not to sound too happy.

"There will be vegetables." Alex decreed before reminding her. "J'onn cooks."

-00-

"What's the emergency?" J'onn asked when he entered the apartment.

"There's no emergency. We just need your help." Alex replied.

"Kara's text had sos in." J'onn pointed out.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Alex asked looking at Kara.

"It is an emergency. I'm starving."

"You sent me a message implying you are in danger because you are hungry?" J'onn asked.

"And worried about Alex." Kara added.

"Why? What's wrong?" He frowned looking at Alex.

"Nothing. I am jut trying to get Kara to eat vegetables."

"Which is not needed and completely out of character." Kara pointed out.

"Everyone has to grow up sometime." J'onn said.

"Hey." Both sisters protested.

"I still don't see why I am here." J'onn stated.

"Well neither one of us can actually cook. I don't know what to do with the vegetables." Alex confessed. "Apart from burn them to a cinder thus removing all nutrients."

"Go sit down." He sighed. "I'll make something."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Really." J'onn smiled.

"Can we help?" Alex offered.

"No, I think they vegetables stand more chance if you don't." J'onn said.

"My cooking is not that bad." Alex protested.

"You set fire to your kitchen." Kara reminded her.

"But tomorrow if you want I'll start giving you lessons." J'onn offered before shape-shifting into a very alien looking being with multiple arms.

"Um, what ya doing?" Kara asked.

"The Accra have more arms than humans, which comes in handy in the kitchen." J'onn explained as he started dicing vegetables with multiple arms.

"Isn't it hard to control all of them?" Alex asked watching the arms move without issue.

"It took some getting used to, but with practice I mastered it." J'onn said. "In the same way I am sure you two will master cooking." He added as he toss the vegetables into a wok. "I still don't know how or why you avoided learning to cook."

"Takeaway." Both sisters said in unison.

-00

"Here we go." J'onn said ten minutes later bringing two plates to the table.

"You're not staying?" Alex asked not seeing a third.

"No, I am meeting a informant in an hour. I need to go over my notes before then."

"Sorry for pulling you away." Alex said.

"It's fine." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." Alex said as J'onn left. Once he was gone Kara looked suspiciously at the plate in front of her before stabbing a green thing with her fork and lifting it to her mouth.

Amused Alex watched the display and resulting face pulling as Kara ate the meal.

"Thank you." Alex said after Kara had battled another mouthful.

"For what?"

"Doing this and eating healthy stuff."

"Well you had your memory wiped to protect me so eating whatever this is." She said playing with the asparagus, "if it makes you happy it is the least I can do. Besides there is nothing stopping me having pizza later."

"I was thinking after this we could watch a movie." Alex said.

"Sounds good. And we can have snacks." Kara said happily.

"Yes we can." Alex agreed before finishing her plate.

Once done she collected the dishes and said.

"Why don't you get the movie started. I'll be right over."

"I get to choose?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Alex agreed.

"And you'll bring the snacks over?"

"I will." Alex promised as she carried the plates to the kitchen.

When she returned Kara looked at her and asked.

"What are those and where is the popcorn and ice cream?"

"Carrot sticks and grapes. Have these then will talk ice cream."

"Fine." Kara said sitting next to Alex and pressing play before eating a carrot stick.

-00-

"For the record grapes do not taste as good as popcorn and carrot sticks are no match for chocolate. And nothing replaces ice cream." Kara said after a few minutes.

"But they are far better for you."

"And with that your transformation to Eliza is complete." Kara commented earning a cushion to the face. Smiling she leaned further into Alex and kept watching the movie while eating the snacks.

After twenty minutes of not really watching the film Kara said.

"I missed you so much. I hated you not knowing and not being able to work with you."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you." Alex said.

"Well I did blast your hand." Kara replied before taking hold of Alex's hand that no longer showed any evidence of the injury. Looking up at Alex she added. "Thank you for everything you did to protect me."

"You are my little sister. I will always protect you." Alex said drawing Kara into a hug.

"I hated not being there for you and not being able to tell you why." Kara said as she hugged Alex.

"You were there when it mattered." Alex said.

"No I wasn't. You had to go through the adoption alone."

"I wasn't alone. But I did miss you." Alex said. "From now on no more secrets"

"And no more memory wipes." Kara added.

"I hated doing the memory wipe and I hated the feeling I was missing something and I hate the way I changed as a result of the memory wipe. But if it meant saving you I'd do it again." Alex said.

"No." Kara said sitting up and looking at Alex. "You have given up so much for me. I don't want you to lose anything else. No matter the situation there will be another way. One that we can work together to find. So no more memory wipes."

"No more memory wipes." Alex agreed. "But only if you take better care of yourself. Including vegetables and more training."

"Fine." Kara agreed before hugging Alex again. After a moment she asked. "Can we have ice cream now?"

**-The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
